


chaos in ncts dorm

by dreasmie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Sided Love, angsty, fake break up, fake dating au, jaehyun punches mark, markie is babey, markie is hurting, the members think theyre dating, this was supposed to be funny but its kinda just sad, yeah its just angsty ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreasmie/pseuds/dreasmie
Summary: the 127 members are convinced that mark and donghyuck are dating so one day donghyuck decides they should pretend to break up.also: donghyuck cries too realistically and mark gets punched.





	chaos in ncts dorm

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is what i call a shit - fic and i wrote it too quickly its not proofread and im sorry nsjdnsjdnsjd

“were not dating” mark said firmly. 

jaehyun rolled his eyes. “you’re not a good liar mark even a complete dense fool could see you two are in love!” he explained. 

“in love...” mark sighed in disbelief. 

mark looked over to his left to see doyoung nodding quickly with wide eyes in agreement with jaehyun. mark just shook his head and walked away. 

 

“im not doing that.” 

“maaaarrrrk leee why?! its a great idea” donghyuck argued.

“i wont pretend to cheat on you to prank the members!! theres so many things wrong with that hyuck!!” mark was almost yelling. 

“firstly, were not dating and im not going to play into their weird fantasy of that. secondly, even if we were dating i would NEVER cheat. ever. its just so morally wrong... and thirdly!! if we do that all the members will think im a dick and hate me.” 

“okay, so you bring few good points to the table.” 

“donghyuck” mark said in an annoyed tone, “im not doing it.” 

donghyuck sighed, looked up at mark and pouted. 

 

“i cant believe im doing this. who’s stupid idea was this for us to do this?” 

donghyuck shushed him violently and went to open the bedroom door ajar so the members could hear then argue. 

“im just going to start okay?” donghyuck whispered. 

marks face became very sour and he looked hesitant. 

“mark if you really dont want to do this we dont have to. its meant to be a joke but if you feel uncomfortable we dont have to..” 

mark shook his head and said it was okay. donghyuck just shrugged.

“mark... what is this?” donghyuck winked and mark realized the prank had started. 

“i- i dont know what you mean hyuckie.” 

donghyucks voice wavered but he sounded like he was actually accusing mark. 

“are you cheating on me?!” donghyuck half yelled. 

mark frantically tried to reply “o-of course not hyuckie i would never cheat on you!!” 

mark noticed they had gotten the attention of a few members. 

“then who is ji eun? huh? why is she asking you when you will come over?? huh!? why is she calling you her boyfriend?” donghyucks anger seemed very real and mark was starting to sweat. 

“uh, she, um, hyuckie... im sorry.” 

“so its true. i can’t believe it.” donghyucks bottom lip wobbled and his eyes welled with tears. 

the few members attention they had grabbed was no respectively all of 127 and it was a shock to see their maknae close to tears. 

“i cant believe i fell in love with you..” marks breath hitched. those words affected him more than they should’ve. 

after saying that donghyuck let his tears fall and he crumpled to the floor. 

mark panicked and his instinct was to comfort the younger boy but he remembered he was supposed to be the bad guy here. 

mark stood there awkwardly. he didn’t know how to respond. 

“are you ashamed that im a boy?” donghyuck faked a sob. he buried his face in his hands. 

the members that were eavesdropping and watching them walked in. taeyong ran to donghyuck and hugged the boy telling him he was okay. that it was all okay. 

donghyuck let out another choked sob that to most would sound pained but to mark, who was in on the secret, realized it sounded very much like a laugh. 

mark assessed the members and noticed they looked either angry or sympathetic. 

doyoung, johnny and yuta had gone to the younger boy in taeyongs arm to also comfort him. 

jaehyun, winwin, and taeil all looked angry. especially jaehyun, who was glaring at mark. 

mark gulped. he couod hear donghyuck explaining his side of their “story” to the other members. 

taeil walked over to mark. “i expected better of you mark.” 

winwin refused to look him in the eyes. 

jaehyun was fuming. he was close with mark, and to see someone he practically helped raise act this way.. it made him feel so disappointed. unfortunately for mark that disappointment took form in anger and in what seemed like seconds jaehyun had walked over and punched mark square in the face. 

mark let out an odd pitched screech and his hands flung towards his face. the other members quickly reacted. johnny and yuta held jaehyun back and taeyong the angel went to go see mark. 

when donghyuck realized what happened he freaked out. he had never intended for the prank to end this way. 

he was realizing now, this was a bad idea. 

“mark oh my god!” donghyuck ran over and pulled marks hand from his face to look at the bruise forming under. 

“oh my god oh my god im so sorry i didn’t know they would react this way...” donghyuck whispered. 

the other members seemed confused at this interaction. yuta went and protectively wrapped donghyuck into a hug. even if mark was the one hurt the members were still under the impression that he had broken donghyucks heart and so all mark got was glares. 

“guys,” mark winced, “ it was a prank”

donghyuck facepalmed. johnny looked disappointed and jaehyun scoffed in disbelief. 

doyoung rolled his eyes, “do you expect us to believe that mark?” 

okay. mark admits bad timing to revealing the prank but he really didn’t like his situation right now. 

donghyuck butted in, “he’s right it was a complete joke!!.” he walked over to mark and slung an arm around his shoulder and smiled. 

“all fake!” donghyuck said as convincingly as he could. 

the members looked bewildered so donghyuck explained the prank. 

it took a few minutes to settle but when it did jaehyun got up and walked out of the room. johnny stared at the two youngest with a very unamused look. winwin said he needed to go to his room and yuta shot up and followed him out. doyoung sat there mumbling to himself. taeyong still looked the most shocked as he just stared at the two. 

taeil was sitting quietly when he suddenly said, “i knew we shouldn’t have pushed it onto them. if you think about it, this is our fault.” 

taeyong nodded slowly and johnny still looked unamused but this time more tired. 

donghyuck and mark had the decency to look guilty. 

mark suddenly stood up. “im going to, uh, go to my room now.” 

donghyuck had noticed mark fidgeting where he sat and he could hear he stuttering in his breathing and he knew that this prank went to far and mark was clearly uncomfortable. 

“im leaving too. sorry for causing trouble.” donghyuck scurried to his room. 

 

 

“mark? are you okay?” donghyuck walked in to his shared room with mark to see the lights off and mark laying on his bed facing the wall. 

donghyuck sat on the edge of marks bed when he didnt get an answer. 

“yah mark lee. please answer me.” mark turned around and donghyuck saw slight tear streaks on his face. 

donghyuck felt so bad. he leaned over and wrapped mark in his arms and patted his head. he knew this was a bad idea he knew mark would feel upset. 

“im so sorry, i shouldn’t have made you do this.” donghyuck apologized. 

mark mumbled something but donghyuck couldnt hear it so he brushed it off. 

the two boys just laid on the bed. eventually mark heard donghyucks breathing even out and he knew the other boy was asleep.

“don’t feel sorry donghyuck-ah,” mark patted his head, “im happy despite what you might think, because for once i could pretend you really loved me. even if i had to break your heart in the end, i was okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t hate me or kill me or cancel me because i suck at writing, this is also a half assed apology for my fic good good bc i cant actually write well so i made this instead okay have a good night day or morning


End file.
